


Every Breath You Take

by OblivionsGarden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionsGarden/pseuds/OblivionsGarden
Summary: Gabriel took her breath away seven times before the one time she gave it willingly. (Mate fic)





	1. The Day They Met

**Title -**   _Every Breath You Take_  
 **Chapter title -**   _The Day They Met_  
 **Author -**   _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -**   _Romance/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own Supernatural in anyway, shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the show or comics._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2214 words._

 **Summary -**   _Gabriel took her breath away seven times before the one time she gave it willingly. (Mate fic)_

 **A/n -**   _This will only be a mini series, probably around eight or so chapters, (if my planning is correct). And the chapters probably won't be the longest either but I've wanted to write something for Gabriel for ages so it's high time I got round to it. Title and plot inspired by Queen's - You Take My Breath Away._

* * *

  
"You're gonna think I'm nuts."

"FBI deal with nuts on the daily. Try me."

"Well... I never saw his body, just the head... It was round, pale white and he had beady black eyes. A-and a mustache, a really thick mustache and two little bits of hair on top and he was wearing a red bow tie."

"Y'mean like the Pringles guy?"

"Exactly."

Ok, maybe he was nuts after all. Trying to keep your face impassive you scribbled down the words 'pringles' and 'head check' in your note pad. You thanked the man for his time and offered your faux FBI card, telling him to call should he think of anything useful. You left his house with a sigh, running your hand through your hair and climbing into your car. You sat for a moment going over this case in your head.

First it was a women who had been forcing her daughter into beauty pageants that had been attacked by a cosmologist she swore had black eyes. You'd thought demon but there was no evidence to suggest it.

Second was the teenage boy who kept trying to get his female classmates to send him nudes. He swore on the universe that his long deceased grandmother had come into his bedroom and scolded him for four hours straight about having basic respect.

And now there was the over weight man who ran a phony charity donating to world hunger, except the money went straight into his back pocket. Apparently, attacked by the pringles man last night.

And what evidence did you have. Nothing. Nada. Zero. Zilch. Zip.

With a string of curse words you drove back to the motel whilst you called your old friend and hunting issue go to, Bobby Singer. You relayed everything back to him and he promised to call you if he figured anything out. You were just set to grab one of the gas station sandwiches you had left over and call it a day when your police scanner buzzed to life. Another hit.

This time it was four pre-teens who had been throwing rocks through an elderly woman's window. They said a witch lived there and said they had seen her, warts and all. She had cursed them apparently to a lifetime of brown stains on the back of their pants. The old lady you spoke to however had just been watching some television when rocks came through her window. Then there was a flash and they were gone. She was none the wiser to being accused of witch craft.

"Hey, Agent?" One of the local towns police called to you. "There's a witness out here if you want to speak to him."

"Alright, thanks."

You put away you notebook and tried to steel yourself for whatever nonsense you were about to hear this time. Only, as you left the old woman's yard and found yourself on the street, you felt your lungs constrict. It was only for a moment, but it felt longer as your eyes landed on the so called witness.

As you caught your breath and moved towards him, you decided it was because of his eyes. In the late afternoon sun they were almost glowing a golden hue, so bright for a second you thought he might've been something other than human but when they gazed upon you they seemed more natural although no less impressive.

"Agent Carter." You introduced yourself with your alias, stretching out a hand to this man. His skin was soft on yours as he shook your hand with a smile, a smile that you were certain could alight the sky and have a chorus of angels singing if he widened it even a fraction. In his free hand you noticed a bright red lollipop and hoped to god he didn't decide to put it in his mouth whilst you were trying to maintain a level of professionalism.

"Noah." He spoke in a voice like honey. "Noah Schultz."

"Noah Schultz." You repeated, shaking your head when you caught yourself. What the hell were you doing, fawning over the man you literally just met. "You saw what happened?" You pulled your notebook back out, needing something to distract you from the handsome face in front of you.

"I mean... Not really." He shrugged. "Punk kids threw some rocks and then ran down the street screaming."

"So no witch then?"

"I think Mrs Eldermire is too nice for that. She makes a mean lemon drizzle but I don't think she's ever shoved a kid into her oven." He winked.

"Right." You sighed again, managing to regain your professional composure, even if his wink did have your insides fluttering. "Well thanks for hanging around to talk to me. I could use all the help I can get on this one if I'm honest."

"Well I'm no FBI agent but I'm always available to talk to pretty women if you need me."

There was a pause, a moment where you wanted to flirt right back, ask him to meet you for a drink later. But you were working and you had set yourself rules. No dates on a case. It just got messy when you had to kill some supernatural being and leave them waiting for you at the bar.

"Maybe when I'm finished with the case." You smiled, pulling out another card and handing it to him. "If you think of anything I should know."

"I think you should know my number." He held out his hand for your notepad and after a second of deliberation you handed it over, watching him scribble his number at the bottom of the page. "Call me when you solve this one."

"I'll think about it, Mr Schultz."

Biting the inside of your cheek you turned to head back to your car, hearing his call of 'call me Noah' behind you.

* * *

  
You were just about to call it night when your phone buzzed again. You rolled your eyes, wondering if you'd ever get to sleep, and grabbed the phone to answer. It was Bobby, informing you that he thought your problem was a Trickster. Look out for anyone at all the incidents and anyone with a sweet tooth. Great. That was just great. All you needed to be up against was a damn pagan god.

Giving up on sleep for the time being you went back through the police reports on the other incidents and after a couple of hours, you found one witness name that popped up on all of them. Noah Schultz. And he did have a lollipop when you spoke to him earlier.  _Of course_ , you thought bitterly,  _the first person to flirt with me in so long is the one I've gotta kill_.

Checking the time you saw it was almost midnight but figured,  _to hell with it_. You dialed Noah's number, surprised when he answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" He answered in a jovial tone and given that you couldn't see his beautiful face, you found yourself scowling at him.

"Hey, Noah... It's Agent Carter. I'm heading out for some late drinks if you feel like joining me." You lied.

"That does sound like fun." You could practically hear the smile in his voice. "Where are we going?"

You gave him the name of a local bar you'd passed on your way into town and said you'd be there in ten. You changed quickly into some jeans and a jacket, not bothering to dress up. Again, you had to remind yourself you weren't trying to get laid here, you were going to kill a god.

When you got to the bar you checked the trunk of your car just to double check you still had a stake in there. Giving yourself a quick pep talk, you headed inside and found the man, or god, in question already at the bar.

"Well hey there, sugar. Thought you'd stood me up." He slid a drink to you, smiling when you narrowed your eyes at it. "Figured you'd be the kinda gal that liked sex on the beach." He wiggled his eyebrows and you failed to suppress the smirk at his joke.

"That line ever get you anywhere before?" You took a sip, wincing at the amount of vodka in the drink.

"Is it getting me anywhere now?"

"It's getting you closer to a drink thrown in your face."

"Noted." He smiled again, and you were almost certain the light bulbs got brighter with it. "So, what happened to waiting until your case was finished?"

"All I have is a whole heap of dead ends and nothing to go on. I could use a drink and I don't like to drink alone."

"Well, I'm glad I was first choice."

"You weren't. But Mrs Eldermire is a light weight so here we are." The laugh your joke earned you caught you off guard. It was loud but light and you hoped you'd get to hear it again before the night was over.

As you sat together at the bar, drinking and talking and luckily laughing, all thoughts of the stake in the trunk of your car were forgotten. It wasn't until the bartender called last orders that you remembered what you were there for.

"So, Agent, do you have to go back to whatever hotel the government has put you up in or do you want to continue this little soiree at my place?" You looked at your car, recalling that your only useful weapon was in there. "I can drive if you're too tanked. I'm sober enough."

Sighing you tossed him your keys and climbed into the passenger seat. You felt the cool air on the side of your thigh, the thigh that had been tightly pressed against his for most of the night at the bar. You frowned at the lack of contact and cursed your modern car and it's centre console for taking away the ability to slide over to him. It was probably for the best. You were about to kill him after all.

* * *

  
It was the smell of bacon that woke you up. Bacon and something else. Something sweeter. And humming too. A melody that you didn't recognize.

Frowning, you shifted yourself into a seated position, slowly taking in your surroundings. You were in a bed, the satin sheets far more luxurious than you were used to in your usual cheap motels. Tip toeing from the room you saw Noah, dressed in only red underwear and a white tank top, making pancakes and bacon.

"Morning." He called over his shoulder and you cursed that he somehow knew you were there. "You're a late sleeper, you know that?" He nodded up at the clock on the wall indicating it was past ten.

"Late night." Your shrugged, frowning. "Did we, uh... Y'know-"

"Have incredible, mind blowing, orgasmic, sex?" He asked, placing a plate of pancakes on the table before you. "No. You fell asleep on the sofa so I put you in my bed."

"Where did you sleep?"

"Don't worry, Sugar! I stayed out here as a respectful gentleman would." You nodded and sat down to eat, wondering how to get out of this situation. "It would've been nice if you were as respectful toward me."

"Excuse me?" You frowned, fork full of food halfway to your mouth.

"Oh  _puuh-lease_ , like I didn't know about the steak in your trunk." Shit. _Shit, shit, shit_. How the hell did he- "You hunters are always so obvious about it. But you... You weren't going to go through with it." His arrogant smirk brought back your irritation from the night previous.

"Says who?"

"Your heart." He shrugged, tucking into his own breakfast. "The steak hasn't even been dipped in the blood of a victim."

"It's kinda hard to do that when none of your victims are dead."

"Exactly." He pointed a finger at you. "I didn't kill anyone, so what's the problem."

"The problem, Mr Shultz, or whatever your damn name is, is that you are screwing with innocent people."

"Actually, Agent Carter, or whatever your damn name is, none of these people are innocent. Child exploitation, sexual harassment, fraudulent theft, and abuse of the elderly? Oh yeah, they were all saints."

"Ok, so they were assholes, it doesn't give you the right to-"

"Be an asshole right back?"

You sighed, exasperated. He was right and you knew it. You weren't going to kill him last night because the honest part of you, the part that wasn't blinded by your life as a hunter, didn't exactly see a problem with what he was doing. No one died and no one was seriously injured. Just scared, hopefully enough to stop what they were doing. Sensing you weren't in any danger with him, you were silent whilst you both finished your breakfast.

"Alright... Fine. I wasn't going to kill you. This time." He quirked his head with a frown and you bit your cheek to refrain from commenting on how adorable that was. "But if I hear about some Trickster killing anyone, I will stake you myself."

"Noted." He smiled again as he watched you head for the door. "Will I see you again?"

"Not if you behave yourself."

"That doesn't make me want to behave."

You snorted at his words. "See you around, Noah."


	2. The Day She Learned The Truth

**Title -**   _Every Breath You Take_  
 **Chapter title -**   _The Day She Learned The Truth_  
 **Author -**   _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -**   _Romance/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -**   _I do not own Supernatural in anyway, shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the show or comics._  
 **Chapter Word Count -**   _2651 words._

 **A/n -**   _Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please leave a review, it really help and is greatly appreciated. Thanks, x_

* * *

  
Somewhere along the line of your life as a hunter, Bobby Singer introduced you to two brothers, well known in your community. Sam and Dean Winchester. Alot of hunters said they caused more trouble than they were worth but others, the ones whose opinions you respected, said they were good boys who did their best by the world and damn fine hunters too. That was what Bobby said, which is why you found yourself hunting with them from time to time. Times like now, a case where the hulk supposedly ripped off a mans head.

You knew what that sounded like and were almost ashamed to say that you hoped your instincts were right. Noah, or Loki if you used his proper name, was too damn attractive for his own good. But you had warned him what would happen if he killed someone. This time, the stake  _would_  be dipped in his victims blood and it  _would_  be shoved through his chest. If it just so happens that the person doing the stake shoving was Sam or Dean, that didn't mean anything about your thoughts on the Trickster. Absolutely nothing.

"Turns out that Bill Randolph had quite the temper. He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court-ordered anger management sessions. You might say you wouldn't like him when he's angry."

"So a hothead getting killed by TV's greatest hothead. Kinda sounds like just desserts, doesn't it?"

"It's all starting to make sense."

"How is it starting to make sense?"

"Well, I found something else at the crime scene."

When you saw the handful of candy wrappers that Sam pulled out of his pocket, it only confirmed your suspicions.

"Just desserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you kill 'em we're dealing with the Trickster, aren't we?"

"Damn it." Your cursed, running your hand back through your hair. The brothers turned to stare at you with matching frowns. "I had a run in with this guy a few years ago."

"He let you kill one of his tricks too?" Dean asked.

"Uh, no... Actually, he didn't kill anyone when I saw him so I... Y'know, just let him go."

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"Oh don't act all high and mighty, Winchester! He didn't hurt anybody. All he did was scare some dicks into acting right and tell me I'm wrong but I don't see the issue with that."

"And the guy who just got his head ripped off by Lou Ferrigno?"

"I told him if he killed anyone I'd kill him."

"Good, glad we're on the same page here. I've wanted to gank that mother since Mystery Spot."

"You sure?"

* * *

  
It wasn't long until the police scanner gave you the tip you needed. Armed with your stakes the three of you headed into the warehouse you had been sent to, only to find the interior that of a hospital. A hospital that thanks to Dean, looked all too familiar.

"We're in Dr. Sexy, MD."

If it weren't for the ridiculousness of the situation you would've liked to slap the excitable look right off of Dean's face. You glanced down at your blue scrubs with a frown, thankful that your irritation levels were at a high, it'd make it easier to do what needed to be done when he showed his stupid attractive face.

"It's him, it's Dr. Sexy."

Tuning back in to the boys conversation you looked up to see a fairly handsome man walking your way. He exchanged greetings with the three of you and you knew almost instantly that something was off. Even more off than being stuck in some trash daytime tv show.

"You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehl?"

"One reason? Sure." Dean suddenly slammed the doctor against the wall. "You're not Dr. Sexy."

"You're crazy."

"Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes."

"Yeah. You're not a fan."

"It's a guilty pleasure."

"Call security."

"Yeah, go ahead, pal. See, we know who you are."

Suddenly everyone around you froze in place, the doctor beneath Dean's arm began to grin as his face began to change. Once again, you found yourself enraptured by his golden eyes that shone through, glancing at the brothers and then settling on you.

"I  _told_  you to behave." You grumbled, trying to quell the fluttering feeling in your chest.

"With the promise of seeing you again, how could I?" He wiggled his eyebrows before looking back at the boys. "You guys are getting better!"

* * *

  
Being stuck in TV land was quick to wear on your last nerve, after watching Dean get shot and Sam save his life, to playing the Japanese game show 'Nut Cracker', a herpes advert and a hole heap of infomercials, you had had enough.

"Hey, asshole! I know you're listening!" Dean and Sam stared at you in frustration as you refused to pretend to not know how to put dish soap onto a sponge without dropping everything "Get me outta here and let me talk to you. No stakes, I promise."

"You really think he's just gonna-" Sam cut himself off as you disappeared in a burst of static. "You hurt her and we'll kill you."

You could still hear Sam's voice but you were no longer with him or Dean. You were in what looked to be a movie theater with Sam's enlarged head on the giant screen before you. You walked over to one of the seats in the middle where there was a box of popcorn and a drink that you were pretty sure was bigger than your head. The trickster appeared almost as soon as you sat down.

"So what's on your mind, sweetness?" He was chewing on the end of a twizzler with that same smug smirk on his face.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"No. They're the ones that want to try and talk you into helping stop the end of the world as we know it. I'm just fed up of play acting."

"You tricked the trickster." He sounded impressed as he let his eyes run up and down your body. "Now why would a woman as smart as you feel the need to hang out with Dumb and Dumber?"

"They're actually pretty good at what they do. They knew straight away that this was you."

"I made it obvious."

"Bull." You snorted. "Why would you want to get caught by hunters?"

"One, I get to have all sorts of fun sticking the Loosechesters wherever I feel like and in the mean time, I can have a whole other type of fun with you."

"Do not wiggle your eyebrows at me again." You took a handful of the popcorn, pleased to find it was your favorite flavor. You wondered idly if it was a coincidence or if he'd purposely made it that way. A sip of your conveniently favorite soda let your know it was all planned. "So are you just gonna let me sit here and watch you piss them off even more?"

"Depends." He shrugged and let his head roll around to stare at you. "Are you planning on staking me into my seat?"

"I don't have a steak." Before you even finished your sentence one appeared on your lap. You lifted it, looking from the blood soaked tip to the man seated beside you. "You won't hurt them?"

"Scouts honor."

"Then I'll let them talk to you first."

"Sounds like a deal." He smiled and the steak vanished. "Now quiet down, we're getting to the comedy part."

Sure enough up on the screen the boys were in one of the cheesiest sitcoms you'd had the misfortune of witnessing. But even you had to admit that seeing Sam and Dean saying these lines was cracking you up just a little bit. And listening to the trickster laugh beside you only made for a much more pleasurable experience. That is until Castiel appeared.

"Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be."

"What thing the Trickster?"

"If it is a trickster."

"What do you mean?"

Cas was flung backwards into the wall as the trickster appeared at the door. Your head shot to the side, not even noticing that he had left the room. You watched with an open mouth as he finally revealed his game before slamming Dean against the wall.

"Don't you ever, ever presume to know what I am. Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you."

"And if we don't?"

There was a pause as you stared, lowly murmuring ' _you promised you wouldn't hurt them_ ', more to yourself and your lack of a backbone when it came to killing this asshole. His eyes seemed to look straight at you for a moment before he looked back at Sam with a grin.

"Then you'll stay here in TV Land. Forever. Three hundred channels and, uh, nothing's on."

A snap of his fingers and he was right beside you again, sipping on his drink as if nothing had happened. You stood from your seat, knocking the popcorn to the ground as you glared down at him.

"What's wrong?"

"What the hell was that about?" You demanded. "Why do you give a crap about the heavenly prize fight?"

"Just enjoy the show, sugar."

"Screw your show! Tell me what the hell is going on, right now. Either that or just put me back."

His face dropped for a second, his eyes falling away from yours. You thought he was about to admit something to you but with a snap of your fingers you were in a cop uniform and standing in front of Sam and Dean. You stayed silent as you listened to their awful puns about the dead body on the ground. Instead you were looking around for the trickster, trying to find any hint of him in the scene but given his penchant for changing his face, you had no luck. It could've been anybody.

Dean staked the one cop who had a lollipop only for the real trickster to reveal himself with a laugh. His laughter soon died when Sam appeared behind him though. Seeing him fall in a burst of TV static, your heart thudded loud in your ears. The scene around shifted back to the warehouse you had arrived in that morning.

"What the hell?" You shouted. "What happened to wanting to talk to him?"

"Are you really pissed that we ganked this mother?" Dean shook his head. "Just cause he flirted with you doesn't mean he's any less of a monster than what he is."

"Screw you, Dean." You huffed and headed back outside to the car, climbing inside to wait for the boys. You couldn't explain the deep aching in the pit of your chest and of course the last thing you wanted to do was admit that it was due to the death of the charming trickster. You settled instead into silence in the backseat, all the way back to the motel.

* * *

  
It wasn't until the following morning that Dean arrived at your motel room, asking if you had seen Sam. You were quick to jump up and help try to locate the tallest Winchester, your anger at them swiftly quelling to be replaced with worry. And then worry was replaced with relief when you realized that the trickster was still alive. You knew Dean saw the relieved sigh that escaped you when he gave you that stern frown he usually reserved for Sam.

"All right, you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it!"

You weren't sure that you agreed with the Winchesters theory of this being an angel. Sure, angels were powerful but this thing, he could have Castiel sent wherever the hell he pleased and you had yet to come across an angel with that kind of pull on anything. However, when he failed to step out of the holy fire, you realized they was right.

Your breath caught in your throat when he revealed his name, Gabriel. As he said it you could've sworn you saw a flash of gold and bronze and the distinct feeling of something around him, almost touching you but not quite close enough.

"Shut your cake hole. You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again."

"Then help us stop it."

"It can't be stopped."

"You wanna see the end of the world?"

"I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over."

You could feel an ache in your chest at his words, the sorrow in his eyes. An overwhelming urge to run to him, wrap your arms around him in offer of some kind of comfort, was tugging at you but you pushed it down. Dean's hand on your back took you away from him until he called out again.

"You're gonna leave me here forever?"

"No. We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family."

Dean made to pull the fire alarm but you stopped him with an incredulous expression. "Water on an oil fire?  _Seriously_? You're gonna burn the whole building down." You picked up the fire extinguisher that was just below the alarm. "I'll meet you at the car."

Reluctantly, the boys left and you headed over to Gabriel. You didn't put out the fire right away, just stared at him for a long moment.

"Ignore him." You spoke lowly, suppressing a smile when he tilted his head in that adorably confused manner. "Dean's good at acting like he's above everyone else when it comes to right and wrong but he's blinded by his own opinion... This is nothing to do with you standing up to your family. This isn't your fight,  _hell_  it ain't even mine... This is about doing what is right for ourselves, for what we want for out future. Dean and Sam want a future without your brothers, so that's what they'll fight for. I care about my family, so I fight with them. You just got to figure out what you care for the most and fight for that. And if you hate fighting? Then don't."

"You make it sound so simple."

"If I got into it deeper it's very confusing, especially with human emotions."

"Human emotions?"

"Cas says they can be kinda confusing for heavens finest."

"Sugar, I've been on earth alot longer than I was in heaven." He smiled, a warm smile that you hadn't seen before. "I know all about human emotions and just how all encompassing they are to you."

"So you can understand where we're coming from then when we say we want to choose our own fate... You can choose yours too y'know?" You used the extinguisher to put out the flames, stepping back when Gabriel moved out of the circle.

"And if I said I want my fate to include you?" You startled at his words, looking up at him with wide eyes and pink cheeks.

"I'd say you can do better than some human."

"And if I still said I want you?"

"I'd say you'll have to fight for me."


	3. The Day He Died

**Title -**   _Every Breath You Take_  
 **Chapter title -**   _The Day He Died_  
 **Author -**   _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -**   _Romance/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -**   _I do not own Supernatural in anyway, shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the show or comics._  
 **Chapter Word Count -**   _2128 words._

 **A/n -**   _Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please leave a review, it really help and is greatly appreciated. Thanks, x_

* * *

  
You didn't hear from Gabriel for a while after that day spent in TV land. You figured that maybe he changed his mind about wanting you in his future or maybe he just wasn't a fighter after all. He had been in hiding all these years hadn't he? Why would he come out and fight now? For  _you_? Who are you kidding?

Normally you would only do one or two cases with Sam and Dean and then you'd be back to your usual solo routine. However, in this on going fight for them to say no to the warring archangels, you decided to stick with them for the time being. At least until this was all over.

You were currently driving through a storm, pouring rain beating down on the roof of Dean's baby. You were tired from your last hunt and were just waiting for a motel to appear on the horizon so you could collapse into a semi comfortable bed with scratchy sheets and pass out for a couple of hours before you started again in the morning.

Sure enough, some time after you hit the road, you really weren't sure how long you'd been driving since you had been drifting off on the back seat, you saw a sign for a hotel just up ahead. Dean pulled into the parking lot and the three of you headed inside, even the short walk from car to lobby leaving you soaked through to the skin.

Since the hotel was bustling with guests, there was only one room available and so you reluctantly agreed to take the sofa. Sam offered of course, but given the sheer size of him you figured it best if you did. You had just dropped your bag onto the floor and were about to shed your jacket when the couple from the next room damn near broke through the wall with the sex they were having.

Figuring something was wrong, the three of you went to investigate only to find the room empty, save for an engagement ring on the floor. With the receptionist giving off super creep vibes, you all decided to split up and scope the place out to see what was really going on.

It was as you were wondering down a hallway with an EMF detector in one hand and the other twitching and ready to reach for your gun, you heard his voice.

"Hey there, Sugar."

On instinct you pulled your gun, aiming it at the sound behind you and sighing in exasperation when you saw Gabriel's hands fly up in mock surrender. Shaking your head you replaced the weapon and folded your arms across your chest.

"Figured you'd be happier to see me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Business." He shrugged, eyes not quite meeting yours. "You, thing one and thing two should leave. Now."

"Why? What kind of business are you doing?"

"Family business."

"Angels?"

"My other family."

Frowning, it took you a moment to realize what he meant. Gods. You ran a hand over your face as you looked down the length of the corridor and then back at him. He shrugged again with a guilty smile on his face. Just as he was about to click you held up a hand to stop him.

"Last time you clicked your fingers we were stuck in TV land. Let me get the boys and drive away, ok?"

"You got it, sweets."

With a wink he was gone and with a sigh you were heading back to find the boys. They were both back in the lobby, having a very serious discussion about an... elephant?

"Like, full-on Babar."

"Do I wanna know what that's about?" You frowned as you reached them.

"Dean saw an elephant in one of the rooms."

"Makes sense."

"In what world does-"

" _You know who_  is here." You looked startled for a moment as you thought about what you said. You intended to say Gabriel but it came out wrong.

"Voldemort?"

"No." You pouted but understood why he wasn't letting you say his name. You doubted any of his god family knew his real identity. "The one that stuck us in TV land."

" _You know who_?" Dean's look of irritation was a picture you never wanted to forget. "Oh yeah, he's here alright."

"He said we should leave. His family are here and I don't mean the ones from upstairs."

"Gods."

"I'm willing to bet Dean just saw Ganesh."

Deciding that leaving a hotel full of gods was the best idea they had right now, Sam tried the doors but of course, given the luck of the Winchesters, they were locked. Trying to find another way out lead to a kitchen where soon enough, you were accosted and taken into a ballroom full of the other gods.

"Can't we all just get along!"

Finally he shows his face. With a very brief greeting to the boys he sent the three of you back to your room. That proved to you that something else was holding you here, something that even Gabriel couldn't out do.

Eventually he appeared on the sofa insisting he had come here to save you. Frowning, you asked how he even knew you were there but after a brief glance in your direction, he said nothing and continued his back and forth with Dean.

"Ohh... The end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada, but not tonight. Not here."

"And why do you care?"

"I don't care. But, me and Kali we, uh, had a thing. Chick was all hands. What can I say? I'm sentimental."

You turned your face to the side, a faux cough hiding the hurt that crossed your features. It didn't matter how you tried to hide the look, Gabriel felt the stab of pain his words caused you. He was halfway to apologizing when Sam interrupted.

"Do they have a chance? Against Satan?"

"It's a bad idea. Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint. So let's get going while the going's good, hmm?"

"O.K. Great, why don't you just zap us outta here then?"

"Would if I could, but Kali's got you by the short and curlies. It's a blood spell. You guys are on a leash."

"What does that mean?"

"It means it's time for a bit of the old black magic."

You grimaced as he spritzed his mouth with a breath spray he pulled from nowhere but before he left, he looked at you again. His eyes were intense and at first, you winced at the ringing in your ears but then his voice became clear. Except his lips weren't moving, it was just in your head.

' _Sorry about all this Sugar. I don't actually feel anything for Kali anymore but if I was standing here talking about the things I wanna do with you I'd probably already have an angel blade through my chest_.'

You opened your mouth to reply but he tapped his head, glancing at the boys, noticing that they weren't moving or even breathing.

' _What did you do to them_?' You thought.

' _They're frozen, unaware of time passing but they can still hear._ '

' _What do you mean, things you wanna do with me? And if you don't feel anything for Kali then how are you gonna get our blood from her_?'

' _I'm the trickster, sugar._ '

He winked and disappeared, leaving your other question unanswered as Sam and Dean continued like you hadn't just had your own private mental conversation with an archangel. You went downstairs, once again attempting to free the people inside the freezer, only to once again be attacked and dragged into the ballroom. Only difference this time is that Gabriel was seated in the centre of the room with Kali standing over him.

' _What did you do_?' You thought the question loudly, hoping he'd hear and it wasn't just some fluke that happened upstairs.

' _Always quick to blame the angel, you hunters_.' His eyes slipped slightly to you as he continued talking to Kali. You wondered how he could hold two conversations at once but quickly refocused when you heard his voice again. ' _Do me a favor and look away_.'

' _What? Why_?'

' _Cause I've got to play a trick but I don't want you to watch_.'

' _What do you mean, what kind of_ -'

The thought died in your head as Kali thrust the angel blade through Gabriel's chest. Your breathing increased as you glanced down, repeating the words ' _just a trick_ ' over and over to yourself.

' _That's right, sweets. Just a trick_.'

Calming at the sound of his voice you looked back up and focused on the task at hand. Namely, figuring out how the hell to get out of a hotel full of gods. Whilst Dean was outside, getting all of the victims out, you stayed inside, eyeballing Kali from across the room. She seemed to be doing the same and eventually came over to you.

"So you're the one he fell for?" She looked you up and down, seemingly unimpressed.

"Excuse me?"

"Loki. Or I suppose you know him as Gabriel." She smirked a little and folded her arms across her chest. "His kiss was different. No need or passion in it."

"I don't know what you're-"

"Can't say much for his taste but then I've never been one to understand the way of those winged fools."

She turned and headed back to Baldur, leaving a hollow feeling in the pit of your stomach. You tried to reach out to Gabriel, figure out where he'd gone but you got no response. Not until Dean returned to the room, declaring that Gabriel had faked his death. So much for keeping that on the down low.

Lucifer finally appeared and some strange part of you was glad to finally be able to put a face to name. This was the first time in all this talk of him you'd actually seen him in the flesh. And the flesh was... Rotting? His vessel was burning out and fast.

Hiding behind an overturned table, Gabriel appeared and handed Dean a dvd case that looked to be porn. He helped Kali up and instructed Sam and Dean to get the two of you out of there. You hesitated though just knowing somehow that Dean was responsible for his sudden willingness to fight.

"Gabriel, you don't have to do this."

"You said I have to fight for the thing I care for the most. I'm doing just that. Now get out of here."

With a flick of his wrist you were pushed gently backwards into Dean's arms and the doors were shut in your face. You allowed Dean to guide you to the car and stared numbly through the window as you drove. You weren't sure when Kali left but when you looked around she was gone.

There was a moment that you thought you had blacked out due to the sudden darkness but then all at once you found yourself in your childhood home. Frowning you called out. This was your safe place, the place you felt the most relaxed. You also hadn't been back there in years.

"Sugar, I need you to listen to me." Gabriel was sitting on the stairs in the hall, patting the step beside him. You took the seat, frowning at him. "You're about to feel alot of pain but you need to remember that you'll survive it."

"Pain? What? Gabriel, I don't understand."

"I don't have time to explain. I won't be able to see you for a while, witness protection again I'm afraid. But one day, I'll come back. And when I do-"

"When you do I'm gonna slap you for leaving like this."

"Wouldn't expect anything else." He smiled, that warm genuine one you had only seen once before. "Be safe."

He was gone and you were back in the car and for a second you thought he had been wrong. But then, out of nowhere there was pain like you'd never felt. You stopped breathing as it ripped through you, feeling as though your heart itself were on fire. You vision darkened and you could hear yourself screaming as though from a distance, feel your hands clawing at your own chest trying to tear the hurt from you. It seemed to go on for days but when you finally came to, voice hoarse and chest aching, you were still on the side of the road with Sam and Dean hovering above you, anxiety on their features. Despite his promise to come back, you just knew that he had been wrong. Looking up at the brothers you said the only thing you could think, only thing you felt and thought you would ever feel again.

"He's dead."


	4. The Day She Saw Him Again

**Title -**   _Every Breath You Take_  
 **Chapter title -**   _The Day She Saw Him Again_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -**   _Romance/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -**   _I do not own Supernatural in anyway, shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the show or comics._  
 **Chapter Word Count -**   _1817 words._

 **A/n -**   _Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please leave a review, it really help and is greatly appreciated. Thanks, x_

* * *

  
But he wasn't. Not really. He had told you he was going into hiding but the pain that you felt that day, the constricting of your lungs, the fire in your heart and smoke in your throat... Everything felt like it was trying to tell you otherwise. Until almost a year later.

It started out as just a feeling, the same one you'd had when he was trapped in that circle of holy fire when you found out who he really was. The feeling that there was something near you, reaching out to touch but just coming up short. Warmth and... Light if light were a feeling. Then you started finding the candy wrappers in your pockets despite never having had the taste for anything sweet since he'd gone. You thought you saw glimpses of him in the streets, sometimes so sure it was him that you completely abandoned your case in a hope that you were right. But it always turned out to be some supermarket home brand version of the real thing.

And then one night, after you'd promised yourself you'd stop chasing down illusions, you fell into a deep almost dreamless sleep, interrupted only by a flash of gold and the distinct sound of music. You woke up with a start because you  _knew_  that music. That chime followed by the bass line and guitar. Casa god damn erotica.

"Gabriel, you little  _shit_." You cursed into the night. "If you're still alive and you did that I'm going to kill you."

There was no response, just an urge to go right back to sleep. And so you did and as you half expected the music continued as if it had only been on pause. The gold flashed over your eyes again and then seemed to illuminate from behind you. You had to squint as you turned, your eyes adjusting to the sudden shock of color. And then once again you lungs seemed incapable of doing their job.

Wings. Bigger than any birds that you knew of, stretching out to form a circle around you. Tentatively you stepped towards them but found yourself no closer. Stupid dreams. You settled instead for just staring, watching how the brightest gold on the tips darkened as you moved up, getting moving through the hues until they reached a rich brass like color right by his-

Your eyes widened when they landed on a shoulder. A bare shoulder that lead down onto a bare arm, adorned with a golden cuff on the wrist, the hands fingers twitching and flexing towards you. Your brain finally whirred into action as you glanced up, finding his honey like eyes watching you in amusement. You tried to move to him, wrap your arms around him but again, you were no closer than before. Stupid dreams.

"Not a dream, sugar." He smirked. "Well, it is. Sort of. A forced dream."

"You're forcing it?" You asked and he nodded. "What on earth are you wearing that for?" You gestured to the white robes the were draped over him, golden accents here and there and matching sandals on his feet. "Looks a little... Ancient Greece for an Arch Angel."

"Hey, I just wanted you to see me. Apparently this is your perception of my true form. Which, is way wrong by the way, my true form would cook your eyeballs out of your skull not to mention my real wings wouldn't fit in here."

"You trying to force a nightmare now?" He laughed and you joined him, huffing when you once again took a step to get nowhere. "I want to hug you." You confessed in a small voice.

"I want to hug you too."

"So why can't I?"

"Dreams are fragile and I wanted to talk more than I needed a hug." He shrugged, moving to sit cross legged on the floor, making a show of pulling his robes to cover his decency. "You couldn't have perceived jeans?"

"Hey, I don't control my subconscious." You joined him on the floor, watching the way his wing tips curled toward you. "Besides with calves like those you should always be in robes."

"Stop, I'll blush."

Gabriel didn't really have anything important to tell you. He was in hiding, he hoped to be able to come out as soon as he could to tell you something that was important. (Although he refused to say what it was within a dream.) You just talked about random garbage that to anyone else wouldn't mean a thing but to you and Gabriel, it was the world. It felt like you had been talking for only five minutes when he told you it was time to wake up. Apparently dreams feel like less time than in the waking world. He was grumbling about it too though, and promised he'd see you in your next dream.

* * *

  
Waking up that morning felt like a cruel joke had been played on you, until you saw the lollipop on your dresser.

And so you began a routine of talking to Gabriel in your dreams every night for almost three months. But then he just stopped appearing. In dreams, in glimpses in the street, even the candy wrappers were gone. You contemplated telling Sam and Dean but figured they'd be pissed he'd ran away after promising to help, plus they were going through there own stuff right now that Sam had returned from the cage. Maybe Cas could help?

* * *

  
No, he couldn't. He had tried, good friend as he was, but there was no sign of him. Not even a whisper that Gabriel was still around which only lead to Castiel frowning and tilting his head to the side and asking if you had 'seen' any other long dead friends. You had scowled at him, insisting you weren't insane and told him to drop the subject.

Years passed by without word from him, enough time for you to accept the fact that maybe something bad had happened and he really was dead this time. But you still had a little bit of hope in your heart when you reminded yourself you hadn't felt any pain like you had the first time. You resorted to just refusing to talk about him at all, which worked mostly because the Winchesters seemed to never mention him at all. After the whole Lucifer and Micheal prize fight fiasco you had stuck by the brothers to hunt together, even moving into a room at the bunker as per their insistence.

And it was because of who your chosen family were that you met someone you never thought you'd meet, not in a millennia. God himself. Not quite what you were expecting if you were honest with yourself. No robes, no white beard or booming voice. If anything he was an anxiety ridden recluse forced into the outside for the first time in years.

Your first instinct was to ask about Gabriel but you caught yourself before his name slipped past your lips. Your second instinct was to hit him. Why would he let his son die? But God hadn't exactly been keeping the world civil so why would he suddenly care about the broken heart of one random human? Instead, you opted to keep your distance and avoid him as much as you could. And your plan would've worked well if the Winchesters hadn't asked you to babysit him for the day. Literally. Babysit God. You couldn't write this crap.

Apparently the all knowing, all seeing, all whatever-ing, was more like a needy teenager. You tried to leave him to his own devices but apparently he wanted to talk. He asked for pancakes, you shrugged and told him where the ingredients were. If he wanted a maid he could make himself one, you were not going to bow down to him just because he was God. You promised yourself that. It wasn't because the expression on Gabriel's face when he asked Cas how his God search was going kept flashing in front of your eyes every time you looked at Him.

"He's not dead." He said out of the blue as he poured syrup on the pancakes that he by some miracle managed to make himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Gabriel isn't dead." He said again as though he were commenting on something as insignificant as the weather. "He's around, somewhere."

"Where?" You chose to bypass your irritation that he was peeking into your personal thoughts.

"Not sure." Finally he looked up at her, fork in hand. "I can feel his grace I just can't locate it."

"Some God." You scoffed.

"He's going to die." He paused to chew and swallow a forkful, seemingly oblivious to the scraping of your chair as you pushed away from the table. "In the future. You'll be there."

"Why are you telling me this?" You were struggling to keep your voice calm and steady. "Why don't you just stop whatever happens in the future?"

"I can't. It's hard to explain in a way that a human would understand but there is a reason I want you to know."

"More torture? Like the past however many years haven't been enough?"

"Your heart is stronger than you know." He smiled to himself like someone proud of their work. "You're the only one who can bring him back when he's really gone."

"Bring him back?" You shook your head as though that would help comprehend what he was telling you. "Bring him back... from the dead?"

"Yes." He nodded with another smile. "If you sit I can tell you how."

"Why me?"

"You'll figure that out by yourself." He gestured to where you had been sat before, a fresh stack of pancakes appearing with your favorite topping. "I've failed Gabriel and the others more times than anyone can count and I probably will again. Gabriel was the youngest of the Arch Angel's and he was the most enthusiastic about humanity. Y'know he created the platypus?" He smiled at some personal memory and you couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

"I'm not surprised that came from his mind... What about the-"

"Shoebill storks? That was him." The two of you shared a laugh. "In fact some of the worlds most, uh...  _Questionable_  creatures came from him. He was always wonderfully creative."

"Like what?"

"The Aye-Aye, Dumbo Octopus, Sunda Colugo, Blob Fish-" You snorted at that one. "Blue parrotfish, Saiga Antelope-"

"I know those, they look like they belong in Star Wars."

"Axolotl-" You refrained from 'aww-ing' at one of the cute freak creatures that you knew of. "Oh and Capybara's."

"Capybara's aren't weird." You frowned.

"No but the fact that Gabriel had one the followed him wherever he went as an adolescent is." Another laugh was shared as he pushed a small book towards you. "All of his creatures for your amusement... Now, let me tell you how to save him."


	5. The Day He Came Back

**Title -**   _Every Breath You Take_  
 **Chapter title -** _The Day He Came Back_  
 **Author -**   _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -**   _Romance/Drama Disclaimer - I do not own Supernatural in anyway, shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the show or comics._  
 **Chapter Word Count -**   _3513 words._

 **A/n -**   _So sorry this chapter took me so long to write, I hit a wall with my writing and haven't managed to write much more than a paragraph of anything for a while._  
 _Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please leave a review, it really help and is greatly appreciated. Thanks, x_

* * *

  
God did tell you how to save him. In fine detail at your request, lest the time come and you forget something important. What he didn't tell you was where Gabriel was, if he was ok and when you would be needing the information given.

You didn't mention the conversation to Sam, Dean or Cas, lest your friends think you were starting to crack up. Instead you stored the instructions in the back of your mind and resumed your search for Gabriel in the background of your regular hunting schedule.

Of course, your search was always fruitless. You never saw or heard anything that even resembled him in any capacity. And then time ran away from you when you found yourself caught up with the British men of letters, Mary Winchesters return, Lucifer's release and uh... Offspring. Yeah, all more stuff that you didn't think would ever happen period let alone happen to you. As it turns out the son of Satan was actually a total sweet heart and you found yourself wanting to help protect him.

When he brought Castiel back from the empty you thought about asking if he could find Gabriel, you even figured that he would be the only one who could help you now. But the kid had been through alot in his short life and people were already asking and expecting too much from him and you didn't want to be the one to add more unnecessary pressure. There'd come a time when you could ask, when things were more settled. Until then, you would be a friend to Jack, especially since Dean didn't want to be anywhere near him.

And as if there weren't enough on yours and the Winchesters' collective plate, Mary and Jack got stuck in some other world and you were trying desperately to figure out how to get them back. Once again, it was the one you least expected that turned up to help.

"You sure you're all right?" Sam spoke as the three of you entered the bunker.

"Considering I was about three seconds away from being an inter-dimensional booty call, yeah, I'd say I'm all right."

"And you?"

Sam turned to look at you now, frowning at the expression on your face. You had stopped walking as soon as you hit the bottom of the stairs, head tilting as your body felt the shift in atmosphere. Every hair was standing on end and your very pulse seemed to be charged with static electricity. You nodded, moving forwards as you tried to figure out what felt so... off. Sam continued talking although you could feel his side eye on you.

"Well, we have the seal, right? So all we need now is an archangel and we're set."

"Sure, that sounds easy."

A quiet noise brought all of your attention to the library entrance and quick as a flash three guns were drawn and aimed at Ketch who was tentatively raising his hands.

"I come in peace." He said slowly earning a chorus of scoffing. "And I brought you a gift."

He reached to his right, grabbing a hold of something and pulling it into view. Your gun fell from your fingers and hit the floor with a clatter as your breath left you, lungs constricting as you clutched at your chest. Gabriel was here. Dressed in rags, bare foot and severely beaten, cowering away from Ketch as much as he could manage whilst the Brit still had a hold of his arm. You felt one of the brothers at your side, trying to help you catch your breath. They had never questioned why you had such an attachment to the archangel, just took it at face value and that was that. Without him around they didn't need to know any details.

"No, no, that's impossible. He- He's dead. We- we saw him die." Sam stuttered as Dean helped you into a seat, murmuring into your ear about breathing slowly, not even mentioning the life you were squeezing out of his hand right now.

Soon enough you waved him away, remaining seated as you kept your eyes on Gabriel and let the conversation drift from you. He looked terrified, his lips were sewn together and there were smatterings and smears of blood on every other inch of him. You fought the longing to hold him, figuring you'd probably only scare him further. The panicked noises that came from him when Sam mentioned his grace literally made your heart ache, as though someone had it in hand and gave it a good firm squeeze.

A little later, Gabriel was settled in your room, alone for now whilst the brothers caught you up on the conversation you had ignored. So Ketch was going to be your new roomie, hooray. You really couldn't care less because right now you had a petrified archangel in your bedroom that you weren't entirely sure could remember who the hell you were and was too scared to let anyone near enough to help him and on top of that your brain couldn't help reminding you that he was going to die and you were the one who would have to try and bring him back.

You tried to go and see him, help him in some way but you couldn't bear seeing him in the state he was. You allowed Sam to talk to him, cut the stitching from his lips whilst you headed out, wondering if some good candy might spark up a memory in him. It wasn't the best plan but it was your only plan. When you returned Sam informed you that Gabriel had written his 'story' on the walls. He had supposedly moved to Monte Carlo and shacked up with porn stars. You figured that bit of information would hurt but there was something in your heart that called bull. You barely even processed that Dean and Ketch had gone to this other world, far too preoccupied with Gabriel.

"Look, I don't know what this... This  _connection_  that you have with Gabriel is but I know it's there. Dean knows it, Cas knows it, even Kali knew."

"I know." You sighed, shedding your jacket and draping it over one of the library chairs. "I don't know what it is or what it means, if it means anything."

"Well whatever it is, maybe having you close to him might help." Sam reached to gently squeeze the top of your arm. "Cause maybe I'm imagining it but you seem a little brighter since he got back."

You nodded. Breathing had felt like less effort since you laid eyes on him again. With a deep breath you picked up the bag full of candy you acquired on your trip out and headed down the halls to your room. Not wanting to startle the already jumpy archangel, you knocked first before slowly pushing open the door. The sight of him hugging his knees at the foot of your bed broke your heart. This man you knew as a god, an archangel, so strong and sure of himself seemed so broken and hollow that for a moment all you could do was stare.

His eyes flickered briefly to you and then back to the floor, breaking you from your trance. You clicked the door shut and pulled the chair from your vanity so you could sit just in front of him. You looked around at the writing on the walls, deciding to ignore it for the time being.

"Gabriel?" You kept your voice quiet and level as you spoke. "I don't know if you remember me but we were kinda close once upon a time and I... Well, I know you had a thing for candy, even when you weren't masquerading as the trickster so I figured some of this might remind you of back then."

You emptied the bag on the bed beside him, noticing he once again took a brief glance only to return his gaze to the floor. You pulled your favorite flavor of lollipop from the pile and began removing the wrapper.

"I can't begin to imagine how scared you must be but you're safe now, here, with me." You wanted so desperately to reach out and touch him but you didn't want to scare him away. "This one-" You held up the lolly. "Is my favorite. You wanna try?" He didn't move or look at you so you settled for sucking on it yourself.

A few minutes passed by in silence as you tried to think of something to say when you noticed him moving. Just his arm, reaching to the candy and picking up his own lolly, apple flavored. He held it briefly to you and then popped it into his mouth and resuming his previous stance.

"Apple is you're favorite, huh?" You smiled to have finally got a response. "Ironic that the man who hates all things healthy's favorite flavor is apple." He smiled a little, wincing at the pain in his lips but you took it as another win. "Your dad was around here not too long ago." Another glance. "He gave me a book." You stood and moved to your dressed where you kept it. "It's a book of all the weird animals you created... Did you really have a pet capybara?"

Another smile and a nod as his legs came down to dangle over the side of the bed, no longer being hugged to his chest. And so you continued to talk to him, asking questions and receiving nods and smiles in response.

* * *

  
"I must reiterate - it's not possible for an angel to heal an archangel. I'm just trying to jolt his mind into thinking straight. Even then, Sam... Gabriel... it's - it's possible that he's lost."

"He's not lost." You spoke firmly as you entered the war room with Sam and Cas. "He's not talking yet but he's listening, acknowledging what I'm saying and he's eating too." You allowed yourself a self satisfied smile. "He's still here, he just needs some time."

"Time isn't something we have a whole lot of. Not if we want his help."

"His help?" You frowned, shaking your head in disbelief. "He has been stuck in hell for heaven knows how long, having his grace drained by funky Colonel Sanders and tortured in the cell Ketch found him in and now you're more worried about needing him healthy to help you than just wanting to help him?"

"That's not what I-" Sam sighed. "I just meant that he's an archangel and he could help us get Dean, Mom and Jack back."

"You can't rush him to recover nor can you demand his help."

"I'm not expecting him to help, he never has before." Sam shouted, looking disappointed in himself for raising his voice at you.

"If it wasn't for Gabriel staying to fight Lucifer that night we wouldn't have made it out of the hotel. If it wasn't for Gabriel telling you about the rings you wouldn't have know how to put the devil back in the box. If it wasn't for Gabriel you would've said yes for nothing."

You stormed from the room, heading for the kitchen to cool off. It wouldn't do Gabriel any good to be around you when you were so angry. If you were truthful with yourself you could understand Sam wanting his help, it was his family out there after all. But they were family to you too and as much as you wanted them back, Gabriel was more important to you. You didn't truly understand why, just felt it deep in your heart.

Luckily, Sam realized he had acted in a selfish way with you and decided to find you to apologize. Figuring you would be with Gabriel he headed to your room only to find the archangel alone. At first he turned to leave but decided to have a try at getting through to him not noticing your curious gaze from the end of the hall.

"Gabriel, you have to dig yourself out of this hole. Look, I know you think it's safer inside. No more torture. No more pain. No more expectations. I've been there. You were nothing like your family. You sure as hell weren't like your dad. Me either. And just like you, I got out. Or I-I thought I got out. But then... then my family needed me. And this is my life. No matter how many times I tried to fight it, this is what I was put here to do. This is where I make the world a better place. And sure, yeah, hookers in Monte Carlo sounds great, but your family needs you. Jack, your nephew, needs you. The world needs you. We need you. Gabriel, I need you. So, please, help us."

You listened outside the door with tears in your eyes. You hadn't even thought that out of all of you, Sam could relate the most to the torture Gabriel endured. He had been trapped with Lucifer in the box for a time. The recipient of all his and Michael's anger and rage.

"Porn stars." Your heart leaped at the sound of his voice, like the sweetest sound you had heard in years. "They were porn stars, Sam." You didn't even care that Sam was the first person he spoke to rather than you, you were just happy he had finally said something.

You wrapped your arms around Sam as he emerged from the room, thanking him for speaking to Gabriel and then heading back to the war room. But when Sam answered a phone call, the joy was all but dispersed from you.

"Hello?... I don't know what you're talking about." You frowned at first, curious as to who the called was. "I'm hanging up." A few moments later Sam did as he said, concern etched into his features. "Asmodeus."

* * *

  
Sam told you what Asmodeus had said and the two of you had set about putting up as much warding around the bunker as you could, uncertain that it would be enough. Castiel joined the two of you after calming Gabriel, who had apparently been able to hear Asmodeus' voice from the phone, fighting your way through the bunker until you were met by the man in question in the war room.

"Your warding wasn't designed for the likes of me, Samuel. I've come to claim what's mine. Oh, I missed you, boy. I'm-a have to punish you rather severely, I'm afraid." He looked over to Gabriel who had been brought into the room. The look of terror in his eyes had your rage bursting to the surface.

"He doesn't belong to you, you Asmo-dick!" You shouted, Dean's awful penchant for insults having rubbed off on you over the years.

"And as for you three..." He continued as though you hadn't spoken, sending yourself, Sam and Cas hurtling back against the wall, breath forced from your lungs as you felt your chest constricting in a way that wasn't nearly as pleasant as it was when Gabriel was the cause of it. You looked towards him, gasping desperately in an attempts to tell him to just run, use whatever energy or grace he has left and get the hell out of there.

But he didn't. Instead he seemed to hear what you wanted to say, feeling your anger and worry emanating from you. His eyes began to glow and he shoved Asmodeus' men over the balcony, leaning with exasperation on the railing.

"Gabriel! What are you doin', son? You know too well what I can do to you. I broke you! You're too weak!"

"Not anymore."

The piercing glow of his eyes was all that you saw for a moment until he stood to his full height, the shadow of his wings appearing on the wall behind him. There was a brief flash and then you saw them properly, as you had in your dream only tattered and dirty. He burnt Asmodeus up in a burst of fire, smiling with the satisfaction of it.

"Oh, by the way, I always hated that dumbass suit."

The pressure had left your chest and you were quick to climb to your feet, stumbling your way up the stairs as you laughed at his words. When you finally reached him you paused for the briefest moment as he turned to look at you, a long missed smirk settling on his face.

"Miss me?"

"You have no idea." You rushed into his arms, holding him close to you as tears spilled freely from your cheeks. You didn't care that Sam and Cas were watching the exchange with dumbfounded expressions, all you cared about was that he was alive, he was healed, his torturer was dead and he was right in your arms where he belonged.

* * *

  
A while later Gabriel was seated across from the three of you as you caught him up on everything he'd missed since his fight with Lucifer. Sam did most of the talking, you adding little bits and pieces here and there, funny things that had happened that you knew he'd appreciate. But you couldn't help the sick feeling in your stomach. With Gabriel back the boys would want his help and you couldn't honestly say whether or not he would give it. And with God's words ringing in your head you didn't want him to help. Helping would put him in danger and you'd much rather he was somewhere safe, away from the Winchesters. You didn't care if they thought you were selfish.

"Whoa. Too much information. Okay, slow down. I'm not...processing."

"And there's more. Michael wants to come to this Earth and destroy it, and we may need your help to fight him."

"What?"

"Yeah. Welcome to the team."

"Guys." You warned but they seemed oblivious to your glare.

"Uh...yeah. Not so much. I mean, thank you for the rescue and for the redemption arc. But, uh, I'm not really a team guy, so...I'm gonna bounce, okay? Um, but, you know, it's been, um... What's the opposite of fun? That."

"No, Gabriel, don't - you - you can't just walk away. If Michael comes here, he will end this world."

"And the last time the world was ending, I put my money on you. I think you can pull it off again."

"No. You cannot turn your back on your father's creation."

"Castiel... my father turned his back on his creation. Guess it just runs in the family."

"No, Gabriel, please."

" _Stop_!" You'd had enough of listening, noticing Gabriel was still waiting in the doorway to see what you had to say. "Sam, I love you and I love your brother and Cas too but  _enough_! Gabriel has been through so much, things that we will never be able to begin to understand. We can't force him to help us. I don't-" You paused, meeting his golden gaze. "I don't want him to help us, nor do I want him here in the bunker."

"But-" You waved your hand to shut Sam up, walking over to Gabriel and taking one of his hands in yours.

"Gabriel, you have done more than enough for us. I love you." You confessed, feeling his had squeeze yours. "I really do but being here means you're in danger and I don't want that. I want you safe, away from all of this chaos. I want to be able to think of you and know that you're safe."

"Come with me." He whispered, subconsciously pulling you closer.

"I can't. Not yet." You used your free hand to cup his face. "When we have Dean, Mary and Jack back I'll come and find you. Until then, you should hide. Give yourself time to recover, eat candy until you want to vomit and just be safe. Then I'll come to you and we can go wherever you want."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

A brief kiss on your hairline was all that remained of him in the silence. You sat back down, ignoring the looks your were receiving. You remained in your seat until Dean returned from the other world and your subdued anger returned once again.

"He doesn't get to say 'no.'" Was all it took to have you standing so fast your chair fell to the floor behind you.

"Why do you Winchesters think the world revolves around you and everyone in it should be jumping to your beck and call. Gabriel just came back from years of torture and you both know the kind of trauma that comes with. Let him rest and heal for the love of God... We will find a way to get Mary and Jack back but we are  _not_  using a tormented man to do it."

With your piece said and the last of your energy gone, you headed back to your bedroom, ignoring the writing on the wall and falling onto the mattress, letting a dreamless sleep encompass you. A sleep more peaceful than you had known for years, since you were content in knowing that Gabriel lived.


End file.
